Bloodline
by topersnake
Summary: Pearl is now 25. Some terrible things have happened. She has decided that enough was enough and has broken the laws of Kurain to save someone dear to her. What would drive the once cheerful girl to such extremes? (This is not a romance fic. Rated T for many dark themes that will become evident as you read and for language.) The trip from darkness has begun.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to go back to the type of story I first published. In this story we will see Pearl in a new light. She is completely disillusioned of the hopes and dreams of her childhood. She also is desperate in her goals as well. So expect a lot of angst, tragedy, and drama. So without further to do I present Bloodline  
**

**DESPAIR**** SORROW ALONE DARKNESS TRAGEDY UNWANTED UNLOVED **

These words can all be used to describe one person. That person was very dear to me. He was practically like my little brother. If only things had worked out differently. If only… it is only a hope of mine. Hear my cry Ami Fey; I am your blood Pearl Fey!

**November 8, 2019 Fifteen years earlier**

* * *

"PUSH!" A nurse was yelling at a 20 year old black haired girl lying on a birthing table.

"UUUUUUNNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHH!" *Pant Pant Pant* "IT HURTS LIKE HELL!"

A female doctor was overseeing the entire procedure. "Just a little more Miss Fey, the child is almost out."

A final push was made, "UUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" The heavy breathing continued, but a relief came over the entire medical staff.

"Congratulations Miss Fey, it's a boy!" The doctor was now wiping off the newborn with a towel, cutting its umbilical cord and a variety of other procedures. She was finally finished with the necessary tasks. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course I would, it's been living inside, me stealing my food for about 9 months." With that unusual response she was given the newborn child. He had black hair like her mother and eyes to match. She started to whisper to him. "I love you… but those dumb old hags back in Kurain say to get rid of you. They keep telling me to abandon you. I know that you are strong like your father…" The 20 year old started to curse at herself for even remembering the child's father.

A nurse came forward with a small piece of paper, "We have the birth certificate. We need you to give him a name. Let's see the child was born unto you, Maya Fey, and… What is the father's name?"

"Leave it blank, I'm raising him myself."

The nurse who was used to this sort of thing sighed muttering about how sad things are nowadays. "What is the boy's name?"

"Daniel, I was told to name him that by Pearly. Speaking of which, can you let her in here?"

"Yes, sure." The nurse told someone else to retrieve Pearl from the waiting room.

In a few minutes the girl was let into the room. Pearl drew super close to mother and child. Pearl was happy, but saddened at the same time. "Why didn't you tell him, Mystic Maya?"

"Do you really want to know?" Pearl nodded her head in curiosity. "To tell the truth, he has enough problems right now. I don't want to burden him with another. Second, it was an accident. I never would have thought it would have panned out to be this."

"When will you tell him?"

"When the time is right." Maya was now in tears over the fact she now had to deal with a new child and her duties as master. Pearl could only sit there and watch as the person she looked up to now was fighting the world.

**January 9, 2035 Present Day 3:01PM**

* * *

Pearl wearing her business attire was sitting at a desk at the now restored Wright & Co. Law Offices. She gazed up at the clock; it was time to catch the train back to Kurain for the weekend. However, before she left she had something very important to talk about with her boss.

She opened the door to Phoenix's office slowly. She glanced in to find Wright at his desk shuffling through some case files for an upcoming trial. Phoenix saw his employee peeking in. "Pearls how was work today?"

To be honest she was bored. Since she was sharing the position of co-counsel with Trucy she sometimes would have to stay in the office to do research on the web. It was quite strange how several years ago she had no idea how to use a computer, much less access the internet. "It was um… interesting Mr. Nick." _Urgh, why is my younger self coming through?_

Phoenix knew something was up when she said his name like the old days. "Hey, is something the matter Pearls? I can't really run a law firm with depressed employees."

Pearl mentally ran over her question she was going to ask. She finally had developed her question to the fullest potential it could reach. "I do have a problem it's about Daniel, your son."

Phoenix's face dimmed even more over the mention of that name. "I told you that it's sad, but life must continue."

"One last question before I leave, what happened on that night about 15-16 years ago?"

"I've told you several times, it was an accident. I just hoped it would never come back to haunt me like it has over the last month."

Pearl was angry at Phoenix, but since she was an adult, assault would only get her into legal trouble, so sharp words would have to replace her palm. "It would be nice if you could comfort Master Maya. She was your friend; at least that much was true."

Phoenix gave a blank stare at Pearl. A look that said, "Get the hell out, now! I don't want to talk about it!" Pearl seeing how reason would not help her situation, she left for the weekend.

On the train she kept thinking of that child's name, Daniel. Sobs came out at random intervals. It started to grab the attention of the others who had earlier stops on the line. _Daniel, if only I was stronger things could have been better. I loved you, my brother. _She kept thinking about the tragedy that occurred in the last month. It only brought more dreariness to her ride home.

Suddenly an idea sprung to her mind. _I know it is forbidden, but I have to change this. It is the only way._ As the now 25 year old woman mulled over the idea, the train reached the final destination.

She stepped off the train, into the drizzle of rain. She ran into the Fey manor. She quickly changed into a set of acolyte clothing in her size. She ran off to the scroll storage, to find the information she required.

_I remember reading about this once. Here it is._ She pulled out a scroll full of dust from lack of use. _Let's see here, the power to contact Ami for help._ She quickly skimmed over the reading to get the basic idea of the technique.

After the information had been attained she walked slowly over to the _channeling_ room. She closed the doors behind her. _I don't care if it's forbidden. I have to do this for him._

She placed the urn full of Mystic Ami's ashes and placed it in front of her. She spilled the contents out. _The next step… Oh yeah._ She bit her finger to draw blood from her body. She made a circle around the ashes and drew the magatama with her blood. Finally, she recited the chant." I want hope, I want the future!..."

Maya who now was the master walked in seeing her cousin's blood fashioned into the bloody crest. "NO PEARLY!" She knew exactly the dangers of the ritual and was determined to stop her. She ran as fast as possible at the 25 year old.

Pearl knew she had to continue to save the person named Daniel. "Hear my cry Ami Fey, I am your blood Pearl Fey!" A red aura appeared in the dark room.

Maya had failed to interrupt the ceremony. "Pearly I hope you find your happiness." Pearl now started to see the light become more intense as Maya faded.

Soon the entire room faded to white. Pearl who was kneeling stood up. Another figure appeared in front of her. She spoke with compassion towards the medium. She was older, but wise. She was about the height of the current master. Her white-grey hair covered her face. "Pearl my child, what distresses you?"

"Is that you Mystic Ami?"

"Very good child, I see my blood has not thinned. What is it you seek?"

Pearl was confident with her answer. "I seek a way to save someone dear to me."

"Hohoho, I see you want to change this child's fate. I think I can manage." She slowly raised her arm and placed her hand onto Pearl's head. "I bestow the power to move back in one's own timeline to their birth."

Pearl looked back at the now fading founder of the channeling tradition. "Thank you." She gave a deep bow to the ground.

"Please be careful of the wandering spirits you affect." Pearl started to wonder about what that meant as she returned to reality.

Suddenly she was back in the channeling room, blood still lying on the floor. Maya was crying thinking all was lost. She saw Pearl standing by the remains of Ami. Maya was now angry at her cousin for trying such a dangerous ritual. "I hope you found what you wanted, you could have lost your spirit in the abyss with no way to channel it." She pointed her finger straight at her. "I don't need another loved one leaving me!"

Pearl on the other hand paid no attention to the chastisement she was receiving. All she could think about was using the power she just obtained. For some strange reason she knew exactly how it worked as well. She once again bit her finger letting the blood drip out. This time instead of it just sitting on the floor each drop of hemoglobin turned back time. It kept going until it finally clotted. It was exactly the time she wanted, with one exception she was now in her 10 year old body.

* * *

_**Spiritual time travel requires the intentional spilling of their own blood to time travel. The amount leaving the body is related to the amount of years you travel. A medium cannot pass their own birth when they travel back.**_

**A/N Every chapter except the last will contain a fact about this power called spiritual time travel. These might help clarify some points. If you have any questions about the chapters themselves, such as an explanation, don't be afraid to ask about it. You can also leave a review to let me know what you thought. Finally, enjoy the rest of your time on the internet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long update, but I was busy. On a different note, Afiction about your question it will be revealed in time. Without further to discuss here is the second chapter.**

**November 5, 2019 Fifteen Years Ago from Present Day**

* * *

Pearl who was now in her old 10 year old body started to stagger a little. The loss of blood was taking a toll on her childhood body. _Urp, I have to watch how I use this power._

A white flash of light appeared, the disembodied spirit of Ami was now hovering over the ground. She looked at the little girl, who was actually a woman, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Pearl my child; you are now in the past, your past. I hope you save your lover."

Pearl who was disturbed at the thought shot back, "Lover! I can't call the person I called my little brother my lover."

"Maybe my language wasn't concise enough for your ears. I should have said the one you loved, that no one else did. However, now is not the time to be arguing. You must find out the necessary information to save this boy."

"Agreed, I have to figure out the date first, though." Ami faded again into nothingness. Pearl searched around to find her cousin. She walked through the halls of the manor. Maya was nowhere to be found until Pearl heard her voice coming from the opposite side of a closed door. _She is in a meeting. I could just leave, but I have to figure out the time._

Pearl was eavesdropping on the meeting with her head against the doorway. All she could hear were older voices and then Maya's which was very different from the others. An older woman who sounded like she was a heavy smoker was yelling at Maya. "You ungrateful child, I've told you thousands of times that we can't keep the child here! It would bring down the name of Kurain if people found out that the master had slept with the 'forgin' attorney.'"

Maya's voice responded swiftly. "It was an accident! How many times do I have to tell you? Someone spiked the punch bowl, he was drunk. It was a recipe for disaster. Who knows what abandoning the baby will do?"

A third voice that sounded like it had years of wisdom joined the conversation. "I know you are emotionally attached to the unborn child, but we have a reputation to uphold. We don't need another DL-6 styled scandal tearing up our dignity."

The smoker added a comment. "Yeah, we've already told you to steer clear of your… lover friend."

"We were never lovers! It was an accident!"

Another voice entered, "It seems rather convenient for you to say that. Why don't we just hand the child over to be adopted? Besides, all those extra hormones are affecting your decisions for the best of the village."

The master's voice changed in tone to deeper sound almost regretting the decision. "What if… I keep the child and say he was adopted… That way we can cover up this mess."

A cacophony of voices from the elders discussed this among themselves. It was almost as they were arguing whether to let this go. Finally the leader of the elders spoke up, "I see no problem, if you can keep it that way. Who knows what hardships this village will go through if word leaks about this? All the rest have agreed to this as well. This meeting is adjourned."

Pearl was contemplating the situation; she remembered how they were supposed to lie to Daniel about his true parents. It saddened her heart every time she lied. She desperately wanted to reach out to him and tell him, but she was always silenced by someone. That was until the day he found out the truth two months ago from Pearl's present day.

The door started to creak, _Argh! I forgot I'm just sitting here!_ She pretended to walk as if she was only a passerby. The door burst open as the old women started to scatter, conversing over the events of the meeting besides the final few minutes. After the Elders scattered Pearl saw her cousin, who was extremely pregnant. Maya looked rather glum about the whole ordeal as she was looking at the ground.

Pearl was stationed a few feet away. She approached at a normal pace. "Maya"

Maya smiled a little seeing her little cousin, who she still believed was ten, walking her way. Pearl was the only one Maya could look forward to in Kurain. She was her light that kept her going these months since her once good friend's disbarment and this unexpected pregnancy. "Maya? What happened to the mystic part?"

_Come on, I have to start talking like I did when I was young._ "Sorry about not putting the honorific in your name."

"Honorific? I don't even know what that means. Is something the matter?"

_Erg, I forgot that I don't have that large of a vocabulary and I don't know how to read or use technology for that matter. I really have to watch my step._ "Umm, I don't know either, I just heard someone say it on the way here so I used it." Maya gave a grin as she held onto her stomach lovingly. "So Mystic Maya, when is baby… Nick coming?"

The master's face tensed up as if she was straining to avoid thinking about something. "Pearl, I thought we were going to call him Daniel." Pearl was then the next second slapping herself mentally. A long sigh came from Maya. "Pearl, I need to tell you a story about the birds and the bees."

_Come on! I already know about this… I just realized she still thinks I have a childlike innocence about the world._ Pearl could feel her body being tugged away into a private room to have "The Talk."

"Pearl you probably are wondering how babies are born."

_I already know about this, but I'll do it to humor her._

"Well, when two people love each other very much…" Pearl tried to mentally block out all the repetitive information, but it was of no use. She still heard the entire speech again. However, the good news was she had the chance to change the future.

_I have a shot let's go for it._ "So you and Mr. Nick love each other… right?" She was saying this to follow the line of thought of her young self.

"That's not it Pearly! It was an accident we never meant it to happen."

"But you said it's when two people love each other a lot." _I already know what happened. I'm just trying her to see the light about a certain occurrence. _

"I forgot to say it can happen outside those circumstances." Maya then proceeded to give all the information behind the event. Everything was told, from the victory party to the spiked punch and a drunken Phoenix.

"Then there has to be a law against doing it to anyone."

"I can't just throw Nick in prison for that. Besides, we said we would never talk about it again… That was until I found out I was pregnant. We were unlucky… more like I am unlucky. I haven't even told him about it."

_This is for the best of us all._ Pearl struck without hesitation. "You should tell him about it."

Maya was starting to get a little angry about what Pearl said. "You don't know anything, he has his own problems. He has adopted a child and now you expect me to say he has a real son on the way. It would be too much for him."

Pearl lost her façade for a few moments. "That's selfish Mystic Maya! You were part of the duo that was the Wright & Co. Law Offices; you would search high and low for the truth. Now that all these events are happening you say, 'Screw it! I can handle this by myself!' I know he was at least your closest friend. Would a real friend hide the truth?"

"What's gotten into you Pearly?" She was shocked at the extremely blunt statements made. "Maybe this is what they mean by that if you love someone you are not afraid to steer them in the right direction. You must love me a lot Pearly." She reached out and squeezed the girl tightly in her arms. Still unaware that the girl's objective was something bigger than what she thought. "I guess you are right, I have to tell him." She walked slowly to go to the lonely phone booth that stood in the road that led through the village.

_I have no idea what this will do to the future. I better walk with her._ She followed to hear one end of the conversation. Maya slowly picked up the phone fearful about what her friend will say. She slowly dialed the number. Each press became harder to press until the master heard the dial tone.

"Hello?" The conversation just started, Pearl stood close by, but could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Umm…" Maya started to get cold feet. The 25 year old inside her body as a child nudged the other medium. "Nick… We need to talk."

A pause took about a good minute. "It's about that night, you know about 9 months ago."

"Yeah, I'm pregnant and the kid's father is you."

A sudden outburst on the phone could be heard. "WHAT!? YOU WAIT WHEN THE KID IS GOING TO BE BORN TO TELL ME THIS!"

"Sorry Nick, but it wasn't my idea to tell you at all. It was Pearly's."

"I can't pay child support!"

"I was planning on raising him myself. We have enough money in Kurain to take care of him."

Pearl could tell Phoenix had calmed down because she could no longer hear his voice. Maya's voice came on again. "Don't worry about my reputation. We are planning to say I adopted him."

A few more words were uttered on the phone that only Maya could hear. "Yes, I know it's dangerous. Don't show your face around here. I am serious, as your friend please just let things be." She hung up the phone with an extremely uneasy look.

Pearl was curious "How did it go?"

"Better than expected, one problem though."

"What?"

"He wants to visit the boy after his birth. I said no because the elders want the whole situation to be swept under the rug. The elders are scary people. I don't want my life becoming any worse."

Pearl felt her emotions boil up she was furious that she was going to let some else tell her how to live. She slapped the master hard across the face. "You idiot, can't you think for yourself. That's not the Maya who once was." Pearl recalled all the cases she had been a part of. "You said to hell with following the rules. I will be held in contempt of court to save someone. Like when you told me about when you defended Mr. Edgey. Don't let others hold you back!"

Maya rubbed her face still wondering whether or not the real Pearl was standing in front of her. Pearl to Maya was always the type to watch her mouth, today was truly strange to her due to her stronger language. "Pearly I don't know what the matter is, but thank you. You are more mature than I am." With that she slipped away to give another phone call. This started to set into motion events that would change the future, but this event would not be enough.

**Timeline Revision November 8, 2019 Fifteen Years from Present Day**

* * *

The child was born to Maya on this day just like as the unaltered timeline. Maya was holding the boy with a proud look in her eyes. Pearl was standing close by looking in approval in this change in events.

"He's kind of like you." Maya looked up at Nick who was staring at the "accident" that had come from them both.

"Maya, I love this little guy, but I might not be able to see Daniel at all." He picked up the baby and held him in his arms. In the meantime, the master was signing the birth certificate.

Maya looked over at Phoenix. "Nick, you are my friend. I know how you have Trucy to take care of. It means a lot that our friendship has lasted through this. I won't feel offended if we never meet again."

"I know." He held the child that Pearl was trying desperately to save.

"So Pearl, I see you have changed something. I don't know if this will be enough to save him though." Ami Fey was back sitting in her ghostly state.

"I know Mystic Ami, I will have to keep fighting until Daniel is saved from his fate."

"I hope you watch out, the spirits are growing restless at this change. I want to know why this child is ill fated."

"I… don't want to talk about it." Pearl stood there as Ami faded into oblivion. _I don't want to remember what happened in that one month. This isn't some quest to fulfill my childhood dream of a marriage between Maya and Nick; it is to save their illegitimate son. He was practically my brother. _

_**Spiritual time travel does not make multiple copies of you. Your spirit is placed inside your younger body. The medium's spirit is responsible for the control of their younger body. Also there is no traveling forward in time. The medium will have to relive the actual time in their past to get back to their present day.**_

_****_**A/N There's the chapter. I will have the next chapter up sooner hopefully. Other than that, If you would like to comment on the story leave a review and enjoy the rest of your day.**


End file.
